


"Slotted spoons don't hold much soup."

by Elizabeth_Scripturient



Category: Firefly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-08-17
Updated: 2005-08-17
Packaged: 2017-10-05 23:06:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 123
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/47008
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elizabeth_Scripturient/pseuds/Elizabeth_Scripturient
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jayne has strange dreams.</p>
            </blockquote>





	"Slotted spoons don't hold much soup."

**Author's Note:**

  * For [dorrie6](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=dorrie6).



> [](http://dorrie6.livejournal.com/profile)[**dorrie6**](http://dorrie6.livejournal.com/)'s [prompts](http://www.livejournal.com/users/dorrie6/387507.html): hankering, post holer, cabbage night, methodology, slotted spoon
> 
> Indebted to Sondheim's _Into the Woods_, of course.

It was cabbage night. Jayne wasn't sure he'd ever even tasted cabbage before, but he'd been hankering for a lot of strange things in his dreams recently.

River turned her slotted spoon upside down and dug into her stew. "Post holer. For digging posts." She grinned.

Jayne was sure it had been his blood sister sitting next to him, but there was that gorram crazy girl again. He supposed with a busted spoon like that she could hardly actually eat the food.

"Your methodology is flawed. The slotted spoon _can_ catch the potato."

Jayne looked up where his mother had been sitting. River's eyes looked back at him. Hair glossy and pulled back, more meat on her bones, but River all the same.


End file.
